User talk:68.180.195.138
Welcome Hi and welcome to the Yu-Gi-Oh! wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Stardust Dragon page. Why not It is an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. If you need help, you can consult these pages: * * Manual of style If you would like to make a suggestion or ask for assistance, feel free start a topic at the forums or contact an administrator. Blocked Hey why doesn't anything work on this wiki?! (talk) 14:48, June 23, 2013 (UTC) :(anonymous users only, account creation disabled) ‎( ) ~ :Do you need him to explaining you the reason of why you are blocked in this way? --iFredCa 14:51, June 23, 2013 (UTC) : Yes, is this a glitch or something? (talk) 14:53, June 23, 2013 (UTC) :No. For reasons that are entirely unknown to me, Deltaneos has blocked you and has forbidden you from performing any edits for a certain amount of time. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 14:56, June 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Actually, Aeron, it's Master D's fault for snatching this IP-Addressed User's code and forced Delta to block this code instead. And it's 3 months banning from what I can see right now. --iFredCa 15:01, June 23, 2013 (UTC) :::What??? Whatever's going on, the only thing I see out of this anon has been attempts to be helpful! Unless there's a troll at the same address, this block should not be here! [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 15:04, June 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::Read here for the reason. --iFredCa 15:43, June 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::I don't see what that guy has to do with me... He was banned months ago. (talk) 16:26, June 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::conflict This IP is an open proxy. These are sometimes used by banned users to circumvent blocks on their main account and IP. If a user is not banned, they shouldn't need to use a proxy to edit. If a user is banned, but wants to make legitimate edits, they should request to have their ban removed, not find ways to work around their blocks. Either way, an open proxy should not be used. -- Deltaneos (talk) 16:29, June 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::Well, if that's the problem, then I'll turn it off. I didn't know it was called that. Also a lot of people use them for privacy or to watch something on Hulu or something else that doesn't let you in another country. I doubt that I m the only one that uses one. (talk) 16:32, June 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Or you could make an account :P That way if you're actually making trouble they don't need to resort to such drastic measures. IP blocks like that are normally only when normal account blocking doesn't suffice, like if the guy is a total *yar har har I'm anon so you'll never find me~* troll or *ahahahahaha I can make 100 accounts per second you can't block me forever~* troll. I don't think you're either of those, but hey. Just make an account. That way we can call you by name and not by IP Address :P [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 16:39, June 23, 2013 (UTC)